The thermal output of high speed microelectronics, radar systems, power electronics, and other electronic components generally needs to be removed from the device or system. For instance, the heat generated by these systems is typically removed by heat transfer systems employing a liquid phase which transports heat from the source to either an air-cooled heat sink/radiator or a refrigeration loop. Such thermal management systems increase the size and weight of mobile platforms (e.g., ground vehicles, aerospace platforms, and satellites). Accordingly, increasing the efficiency of these thermal management systems can potentially reduce the size and weight of a variety of mobile platforms.
Additionally, electronics designs and applications are frequently linked by the ability to dissipate ohmic heat generated during the operation of the electronics. Many electronic components (e.g., semiconductor components) are prone to breakdown at high temperatures. Thus, the ability to dissipate heat can be a limiting factor on the performance of several electronic components.
High thermal conductivity metal heat sinks, due to their high electrical conductivity, cannot be directly contacted with electronic components. Therefore, materials that are both thermally conductive and electrically insulating can play an important role in the efficient dissipation of heat from a variety of systems. For at least these reasons, there remains a need for heat transfer materials and methods with increasingly efficient thermal conductivity and electrical insulating properties.